


Betrayal

by Mycatistryingtokillme



Category: Original Work
Genre: she see's dead people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycatistryingtokillme/pseuds/Mycatistryingtokillme
Summary: Lilith has a gift. A gift that angers death and will cause her grief
Relationships: Lilith and death





	Betrayal

The cold metal of the bridge’s railing seeped into Lilith’s skin. Biting and burrowing into her core. But she ignored it. Her eyes were an unnatural silver that caught the light an unsettling way, even more, strange was the fact that she was born with a broken iris giving her eyes the appearance of broken glass. At that moment if you were watching her eyes you would see her glancing up from her drawing every so often to the other side of the bridge. Now if you looked yourself you wouldn’t see anything, certainly not anything that you think would warrant such intense focus in capturing it on a page. But if you could see through Lilith's eyes, you would see the woman dancing on the railing.  
The girl was born with a gift, or maybe a curse I’ll let you decide. But curse or gift the fact remained that Lilith could see and interact with the dead. The dead where her teachers as she grew, the ones that weren't busy grieving their deaths would teach her their languages and any other subjects that they cared to pass on. But the only thing Lilith ever really latched onto was drawing, so she had taken to drawing the dead as a way to immortalize them. Which is why the teen was perched on the cold railing of a bridge at two in the morning on a Saturday.  
The women were Lilith’s opposite in so many ways; where the dancer's skin was a clear alabaster white, Lilith’s own dark skin was constantly breaking out in patches of acne. Bridge dancer had her long auburn hair pulled into a neat bun, while Lilith had long since given up on trying to tame her wild mass of black curls and had instead opted to let it grow as it liked with only a bandana to keep the worst from her eyes. Where the dancer was tall, thin, and graceful; Lilith was short, curvy, and clumsy on her feet. Even their wardrobe choices where polar opposites with the dancer wearing a long flowy white dress, and no apparent piercings or tattoos, Lilith was wearing sweatpants and an unbuttoned flannel with a slightly dirty black t-shirt underneath, her multiple silver piercings glinted in the low light of the early morning and her grapevine tattoo showed proudly on her arm. The teenager wasn’t upset about these differences, maybe slightly jealous of her hair, she simply noted the differences as she drew the woman. The drawing she was currently working on was of the woman when she reached the end of the dance, and she would lean back while spreading her arms a blissful look on her face that fell away to terror when she fell.  
The picture was almost finished, just some minor shading before she could call it done when she saw something out the corner of her eye. A little boy with blood dripping from under his hair was trying to get Lilith’s attention. Getting up from her seat the fifteen-year-old put her sketchpad and pencils into her backpack while walking towards the kid, but when she got close enough to question the boy he disappeared. This was not anything new to the girl however the ghosts of little kids tended to be shy, so as she was about to turn around and go to the local coffee shop Near & Far; the little boy waved at her from around the corner. Raising an eyebrow Lilith began to follow the boy, the kids did this sometimes; lead her to places they had felt safe in during life. So it didn’t really bother her that the boy was doing this, in fact, it was probably going to be the most exciting thing she got to do all weekend. The boy leads the teen all the way to the edge of town where there were only half-finished housing developments and abandoned buildings. The walked through the doorway of one of the abandoned houses, Lilith stopped short of entering; the house was giving her a bad feeling and the door itself seemed like the gateway to something wrong. Something evil. But at this point, Lilith knew there was no going back. The sun was now coming up and if she went back now Lilith knew she would be swarmed by grieving people who think that she could somehow bring back there loved ones. So steeling her nerves she walked into the gaping maw of the house.  
The door led to a musty hallway with rotting wooden floors and old faded pictures tacked to the chipping plaster walls. Taking a careful step forward Lilith cringed to herself at the loud groan that the wood produced, but continued further into the house. The only light was from what sunlight could seep through the cracks in the boarded-up windows, turning into the first open door the girl was met with a living room. There were no windows and the entire floor was covered in a thick dark blue carpet, the only light was from the window behind her, and the only furniture were two moth-eaten red couches against the wall. Kneeling by one of these couches was the little boy, the blood still dripping from his head as he played with a toy boat in the carpet. Now that she was closer Lilith could now see the bruising around the kid's neck, feeling sorry for the boy Lilith stepped into the room. Kneeling in front of the child Lilith took a deep breath,  
“Hey there little guy, can you tell me your name?” she said in her warmest voice. The boy glanced at her through his hair, she could see something strange in his eyes before he glanced away and muttered  
“My name is James” his voice was so soft that Lilith almost missed it. Smiling as kindly as she could manage the girl tried to ask more questions but, but the boy refused to talk anymore. Taking a deep breath Lilith stood up and stretched before moving to sit cross-legged on the couch.  
“Well I hope you don’t mind, but I’m going to wait out the day here,” she said with a slight laugh while taking out her sketchbook and pencils. The boy watched her for a second before going back to playing with his boat. Using the light from the doorway Lilith began shading the drawing of woman on the bridge, it took a lot less time then she thought it would so turning to a fresh page and began to sketch. Without even thinking about Lilith had begun drawing a boat similar to the one the toy one James was playing with, letting her mind focus on the drawing the teen was surprised when she went to grab a different pencil and at her side was James. Getting over her shock Lilith angled the drawing so he could see it, and smiled at the way his face lit up at the drawing. For the next hour or so the boy watched fascinated as Lilith drew the boat, and giggled when she drew him as the captain. When the drawing was finished, the teen stood and stretched while the boy's eyes searched over the drawing in wonder, turning to the window Lilith was surprised to find that it was already dark outside, James’s face fell when he realized that the teen was leaving. But before she could usher him that she would be back tomorrow, the boy looked up at her and uttered a single word  
“Sorry” in a teary voice. Taken aback Lilith asked what he was sorry about, this seemed to make him even sadder as tears started to make there way down his face.  
“Because He told me to lead you here,” he said before burying his head in his hands. Eyes widened in horror Lilith turned to run only to meet with a black silhouette in the doorway, blocking her exit.


End file.
